Death and Taxes
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: Puck wants to break up with Kurt and Kurt is just not having it. This is my 50th story published. Here's to 50 more :


**Title: **Death and Taxes

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Author Notes:** Started writing this over the summer and forgot about it. Now I have finished it after reading pretentious acting books. I needed something to make me less confused about acting.

**Summary:** Puck wants to break up with Kurt and Kurt is just not having it.

**Word Count:** 726

* * *

Watching Kurt pick out a movie for them to watch that night made Puck realize one thing. Well maybe two things. It first made him realize that Kurt had a nice ass and secondly that he and Kurt were so wrong for each other. It wasn't that they didn't have anything in common, or that Puck was shamed of their relationship (they were totally out to the school thank you very much). It was just Puck didn't see them going anywhere. He found himself constantly wondering what the hell could possibly keep them together once high school was over.

"Um, Kurt?" Puck said from his seat on Kurt's couch in the basement.

"Yes, Noah." Kurt answered not turning around. He was still preoccupied with finding a decent movie for them to watch.

"I think we should break up."

It was said so fast that Puck wasn't even certain if he had actually formed those words together. But he knew right away he did when Kurt had swiftly turned around with a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Repeat." Kurt said. Puck knew that Kurt had heard him, but he figured he better obey. Maybe it would ease the wrath that was sure to come in the next minute.

"I think we should break up." Puck said again, this time with more confidence.

"Are you really breaking up with me?" Kurt questioned, taking a step towards Puck.

"Yes" Puck nodded.

"In my house?" Kurt said, taking another step.

"Yes." Puck confirmed by looking around the area.

"With my dad upstairs with a shotgun cocked and loaded just waiting to bust a cap in your ass?"

Puck laughed a bit and then spoke. "Yes."

By that time Kurt was directly in front of Puck, with his hands crossed and a slightly bewildered look on his face.

"Oh, Noah you have balls." Was all Kurt said before sitting down next to his boyfriend.

"Last time I checked…" Puck said looking down at his groin area.

Kurt sighed. "And why exactly do you want to break up?"

"Well…" Puck was hesitant.

"You see, Noah? If you're not sure as to why you want us to break up, then we are not breaking up." Kurt said.

_Wait! What the fuck just happened? _Puck thought to himself.

"Excuse me?" Came Kurt's shocked voice.

Or at least Puck thought that it was to himself.

"Kurt…I'm just going to go." Puck said getting up from the couch.

"Noah Puckerman you stay where you are and explain to me why you want to break up." Kurt's voice was cold and Puck could only do what he asked.

Puck looked Kurt dead in the eyes. "Look Kurt. We're not going anywhere. Do you really think you're going to want anything to do with me after graduation? Do you even think we'll make it to graduation?"

Kurt's face showed no emotion and that scared him more than when he used his full name. "In this world nothing can be said to be certain, except death and taxes."

Puck shook is head. "Come again."

"In this world nothing can be said to be certain, except death and taxes." Kurt repeated. "Benjamin Franklin said it."

"Kurt, I don't think this is the time for you to get all philosophical on me." Puck said.

"I'm not getting philosophical with you, stupid! I'm trying to make you understand that you don't know what the hell is going to happen to us so that doesn't give you the right to end us just because you're scared."

"I'm not scared-" Puck started but was immediately cut off.

"Then why do you want to break up with me?" Kurt asked softly.

Puck sighed and squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. "I don't…I just didn't want to suffer through a break up once we were already in it too deep."

Kurt laughed and moved closer to Puck so that he could run his hand down his cheek. "Well hate to break it to you, but we're already in it too deep. I kind of love you, you idiot."

Puck can't help but smile. "I kind of love you, too."

The two kiss and Puck is pretty sure that Benjamin Franklin forgot something in his little quote: In this world nothing can be said to be certain, except death, taxes and Puck and Kurt.


End file.
